Becoming More
by DesireSmiles
Summary: AU- Harry learns to trust and love, and let go of his past. Set before and during Harry's first year. A remake of the First book.
1. Chapter 1: The Burden Who Lived

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first _Harry Potter_ fanfiction! It's gonna be... Different. Usually I don't have any plan whatsoever, but I do this time!

In other words, this should go much more smoothly than my other fanfictions- which you may notice, if you're here checking this out because I posted this link on that page. And, well, here this is. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: The Burden Who Lived**

An old man walks through his office, watching the cot, and glancing at the door every few seconds. His silver hair and beard sway with each step he takes.

"A dreary night, is it not, Albus?"

Albus looks back, his blue eyes saddened, and looking older and thinner than he ever has before. "I fear for the future of this boy, Minerva. He is but a infant and already a celebrity."

"It's true, then?" Minerva inquires. "He defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Please, Minerva. It is childish to call him that. Call him, instead, by his chosen name: _Voldemort_." Albus spat the name, like poison. Minerva flinched both from the name itself and the way he said it, but remained quiet.

"He lived, Minerva. He survived an Unforgivable, and left the boy with nothing but a scar on his forehead! The poor boy will be in the papers everyday... Which is why he may not remain in this world."

"I'm assuming, then, that you have decided to have the boy stay with his relatives in the Muggle London?" Minerva grimaced. "I was watching them today, Albus. They are retched people. They will not raise him right."

"I will have him removed if something goes wrong, believe me. It will give the boy time to grow, though. He does not need to be harassed and in the papers every time he moves or goes outside." Albus walks back to the cot and stares down at the infant. "He is but a year and a half old. Think of the rottenness he would have if he was to be raised in Wizarding London."

"I do understand, Albus. But the boy should still have _someone_ who is wither witch or wizard to look after him-"

"Minerva, please. Trust in me."

Minerva frowns. "If you have already made up your mind, Albus, then why am I here?"

Albus nods and gestures to a plush chair. Minerva sits, her back straight, features rigid. "I am old, my friend. My age is finally catching up to me. I estimate having only a few years left- I would like you to be my successor."

Minerva, if possible, becomes even more rigid. "Albus, surely you are mistaken! This boy-"

"Has defeated Voldemort-" he kindly waits for to stop flinching before continuing on- "_for now_. He _will_ rise again. And Harry, poor boy!, will have to defeat him: _again_. And I will not be here to help the child, whom holds this reached burden that he never asked for! A burden he will wish was not his. Alas, Minerva, he is our only chance of surviving this war."

Minerva shakes her head. "Albus, you just feel old for now. It's just been a few days, and the man and woman you felt love for as daughter and son have died, and their son, as you said, has this weight or the world-"

"I will not feel young again, friend. I am sorry, but this is unavoidable. You will become Headmistress, even before my funeral."

"Headmaster-"

"We are here tonight, Minerva, as friends, not as Professor and Headmaster. Please. I need you to keep the boy safe."

"You have notes for me, I presume, Headmaster?" Minerva sighs.

Albus nods. "Notes on everything, Professor, from how to take control or the wards, to how to give one of my famous speeches. As well as everything in between."

"Will I be allowed to remove the boy, or shall I be forced to let him remain?"

"Let him remain, Minerva. He should be as shielded away from the Wizarding World as he can be until it is time for him to return."

Minerva shakes her head. "No contact at _all, _Headmaster? Surely he should have some-"

"No, Minerva. Now, I have prepared a letter for his relatives, and e shall leave as soon as Hagrid gets here."

Minerva scowls. "Hagrid?" she asks, stiffly.

The Headmaster smiles for the first time since Voldemort's fall. He turns from Minerva and the the cot again. "He wants to wish the boy goodbye. Hagrid has been taking care to Harry the past few days. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He turns back to her, lemon drop in hand.

"A _what_?"

"It's a Muggle treat. They've started selling them in Honeydukes, as well now- they really are quite good. I wonder if Harry ill ever take a liking to them?"

Albus look into the cot once more, emerald green eyes meeting his. The baby make no noise, just gazes into the Headmaster's kind blue eyes. A loud knock sounds on the door, and Albus breathes out a soft, "Come, Hagrid."

"Headmaster Dumbledore, sir, sorry tha' I took so long. I 'ad ter feed Fang befer comin' 'er-"

"No need for explanations, Hagrid. Come, bid Harry your farewell, so Minerva and I can be on our way."

Hagrid sniffs and picks up the still silent Harry, cradling him. He mummers a few soft, sob covered words, and hands Harry back to Dumbledore, his sobbing increasing more and more. "Will I ever see 'em again, Headmaster?" he sobs out.

The Headmaster smiles softly. "Of coarse, Hagrid. He'll be going to Hogwarts. Now, Minerva, it's time to Apparition to number four, Privet Drive."

They do just that, Albus still holding Harry, who puked once the Apparition was over, and Minerva comes along with a soft _pop_ a few moments afterward. "_Scourgify_," Albus mutters, pointing his wand to his violet robes.

Once clean, he pulls out what appears to be a cigarette lighter. He clicked it, and the nearest street lamp went out with a small pop. Twelve times he clicks the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street are far in the background. If anyone looked out the windows, they could not see anything happening on the pavement. He places the Put-Outer back into his pocket, and turns back the the woman.

"He is going to be tormented by these people, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore shakes his head. "Even the worse of Muggles know better than to hurt a higher force. Harry is strong, already."

"We should just-"

"Minerva, his parents are dead, his godfather helped murder them, there is nowhere he will be safe, but here."

Minerva frowns deeply, and glares from under the square glasses she wears. "What about Lupin? Surely he could protect Harry?"

Dumbledore frowns and shakes his head. "Remus has his own demons to fight. He would be neglecting in his own way, once every month. You know that, Minerva."

Minerva says nothing, just paces forward, towards number four. Albus follows, Harry still in his arms.

When they got there, Albus handed Harry to Minerva. "_Accio _cot and blanket."

The two items fly at him, he places the cot on the doorstep, wraps Harry in it, and then places Harry into the cot. He took a letter out of his cloak, and tucked it into Harry's blanket.

"Well, that's that." Dumbledore looked up at the sky. "May as well go and join in the celebrations, now."

Minerva nods, and walks a few feet. "I shall see you soon, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nods, "Yes, yes. Go on and join the fun, Minerva. I will see you in my office tomorrow."

She nods, lifts her head. "To Harry Potter- the boy who lived!" Then she Disapparates.

The Headmaster looks back once more, before Disapparating as well, with the final words, "Good luck, my boy."

The lights return, and Harry Potter remains still, his magic swirling around him, silent. The boy would never see the Headmaster again, and it would be the last time for a very long time that he would ever feel love around him.

* * *

The next morning conjured up a surprise, as Mr. Dursley walked out the front door to go to work, almost stepping on Harry in the process. His face became a red color, and then pale. "PETUNIA!"

Said woman comes to the door, and almost faints as she reads the letter.

They ere not happy to have this burden upon them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hate of Birth

A/N: Hey! I would like to give a quick thanks to those who alerted me. Glad you liked the story so far! Now, let's move on.

Oh, and one more thing... Sorry about the late update, but as I said: I'm not good at it.

**Chapter Two: The Hate of Birth**

It was Dudley's birthday- Harry knew it as soon as he was awoken with a loud bang on the door and a gruff, "Get up! Make yourself useful and help your aunt make Dudley cake!"

Harry hated cake. He hated Dudley. He hated birth. What he hated most, though, that he would have to stay with the Dursleys today, and probably be used as a football by Dudley- all because Mrs. Figg was out of town.

Sighing, Harry got up, and opened the door to the small cupboard under the staircase, and made his way into the kitchen.

"There you are!" Aunt Petunia blowed. "Hurry up and mix the batter- Duddy Kins will be out soon- I expect his cake to be almost finished cooking by the time he's out of bed!"

Harry just nodded numbly, and pored the cake mix into a pan, then placed that into the oven. "Make the icing while I cook the eggs!" came the next demand.

Harry did as she said, ignoring how she and his uncle ran around, Aunt Petunia cooking Dudley's favorite breakfast things and Uncle Vernon gathering up all of Dudley's gifts. There were twenty-five this year, which was two more than last year. Dudley would be pleased, especially with all the sweets he would be getting today. First they would go to a candy shop, where Dudley and his friend could get all the candy they liked (Harry was allowed to pick out two things, no more. "You should count yourself lucky, boy, that we let you get that much!" Uncle Vernon had said, even though Harry had not complained- he hadn't said anything really.) and then they would go to an ice cream shop, where Dudley and his friend could, once again, get as much as they wanted, and Harry was allowed only one scope.

Harry was glad that he would have that much, yes, but he still wished he wasn't so unlucky as to have to go, and then be Dudley's plaything later. Maybe he would be content enough with his toys, but Harry knew that was just wishful thinking- Harry would always be Dudley's favorite plaything.

Today was Dudley's seventh birthday, and Harry hated it.

Once finished with the icing, Harry took to watching the cake. He was hoping tha the cake would be done before Dudley woke up, but seeing that breakfast was almost done, and the cake only a bit over half way done, he knew it was that wishful thinking again. He cursed the oven, and logic, and the Dursleys, and birth.

It all came back to birth. And Harry utterly _hates_ birth. He rediscovers this hatred on his and Dudley's birthday.

"Harry," Aunt Petunia snapped. "Set the plates!"

Harry goes to set the plates, not speaking. He had learned that it was better not to speak to them, and he got in less trouble for things that he didn't do. It was strange, how they could always blame something falling from a cabinet on him, even when he wasn't around.

Harry gathered four plates, setting them at the table, in front of the chairs. He went to get utensils when he was knocked over by Uncle Vernon.

"Get up, boy! Dudley is coming down- _why isn't the table set?_- I said to get up! Set the damn table!" Uncle Vernon roared about a few more things, pulling Harry up roughly and shoving him toward the counter.

Harry scoffs at the treatment, and walks over the get silverware. He grabs four forks, and four knives. Even though he knew, as he saw Aunt Petunia icing the cake, that he wouldn't even get a taste, he at least knew that he would probably get a bit more eggs.

_Thunk, thump. Thunk, thump. _The sound was Dudley marching down the stairs ("That's how a _real_ boy walks!" Uncle Vernon once declared). Dudley walks stomped on one step, and hopped down another.

Uncle Vernon rushed to take his seat, and got out the newspaper. Aunt Petunia put seven candles on the cake and set in in the middle. Dudley _thunk, thumped_ down the last of the stairs, and made his way into the kitchen.

Aunt Petunia rushed forward. "Happy birthday, Duddy Kins!" She hugged him, and he shook her off.

"Cake," he demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

When Harry thought it would be a long day, he had no idea. It seemed like ten hours had passed when Dudley and his friend finally finished picking out all the candy they wanted. They had three little baskets pull of it, which, once bought, became three bags full.

Harry soon found out that it had only been two and a half hours that passed. Harry got something different from the other boys- a giant pink gummy, shaped as a brain, and a giant swirled lollipop. He figured that they would both last long enough. If he could keep them hidden, that is.

They made their way, then the the ice cream shop, and Harry hopped out of the backseat first. The other boys followed him out, then ran into the store. Harry stayed behind his aunt and uncle.

"Boys, pick as many scoops and toppings as you like- Harry, one scoop and one toping, _if you must._"

Harry shrugged it off. He didn't want any toppings- he just wanted a simple scoop of lemon sorbet. And, after voicing that, it is what he got.

Once with his ice cream, Dudley and his friend rudely pushed Harry away from their table and demanded that he sit on the other side of the shop. With a bark from Uncle Vernon, Harry went with his sorbet to sit on the other side.

"It must be Wrackspurts that have those people acting so rudely," someone said.

Harry turned. "I'm sorry?"

A blond man smiled at him. "Hello, there, young boy. I'm Xenophilius Lovegood. What's your name?"

Harry frowned at the man. He was wearing strange clothes, and so were the two people next to him. One was a small girl, the other a woman. Finally, he answered. "Harry Potter."

The man's eyes widened, and a little girl spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Harry. I'm Luna." She offered her hand, and Harry shook it.

"Sweet Merlin, it _must_ be Wrackspurts if they treated you that badly! No one should be allowed the Savior, the defeater of You-Know-Who that way- no child should be treated that way."

"I'm sorry, who? What?"

Harry was confused. These people were confusing him. What was a Wrackspurt? And who was he talking about?

"Sweetie, obviously these Muggles have been depriving the boy of his heritage! He has no clue who he is, what he's done. Luna, sweetie, why don't you and Harry go talk and eat your ice cream?"

Luna took Harry's hand and led him to a table in the corner. "So, Harry, have you ever heard of a Nargle?"

Harry took a bite of his ice cream and shook his head. Luna smiled sweetly at him. "They're little pranksters, they are." She nodded her head, a pensive look crossing her face. "My parents don't like those Muggles that you're with. Who are they?"

"That's my aunt, uncle, their son, and his friend. What's a Muggle?"

Luna smiles at him. "A Muggle is a non-magical creature. This is mainly a Muggle ice cream shop, but our type come here, too. How old are you, Harry?"

Harry frowned. What she was saying made no sense. "I'm six," he told her. "How old are you?"

"Five."

Harry looked away from her, and over to her parents. They were talking in hushed voices, and they looked their way every once in a while.

"When do you turn six, Luna?" Harry asked, turning back to her.

"In November. You turn seven in June, right?"

"July, actually." Harry furrowed his brows. "How did you know that?"

"You're in some of my books that Mother reads to me."

"I'm in books?" Harry mutters, more to himself than her.

Luna takes another spoonful of ice cream, and harry mimics her. They continue this until they have both finished it off.

"My family usually likes Muggles," Luna says, breaking the silence. "But right now, it looks as if my mother wishes to hex them."

After all the weird things that Luna had said, Harry didn't blink twice at the word _hex_. He had read enough stories and heard enough at school to know that was along the lines of witches. He thought that maybe she believed in the fairy tales.

"Yes, well, it would be nice if she did," he answered.

Luna tilted her head. "How horrible are they to you?" she questioned.

Harry shrugged. "Dudley uses me like a punching bag, and my aunt and uncle treat me like a slave. They call me names, but the only one who ever actually gets really physical is Dudley and his friends. Their favorite thing to do is Harry Hunting."

Harry spoke lightly, as if it were no big deal. When he looked up, he saw Luna's already wide, seemingly unblinking, eyes, even more wide.

"That's horrible," she whispered.

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter- that could effect your mind and body- even your magic! This should be taken up with the Wizengamot. We need to get you away from here, Harry."

He didn't know what to say. What was the Wizengamot? What did she mean by his magic?

Before he could ask, though, Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood came over. "Luna, time to go. Harry, we hope to see you soon. We're going to have a talk with the Minster about all of this."

Luna shook her head. "Wizengamot," she said. "I'll see you around, Harry."

Harry was confused. And even more confused when Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the car, where he was squished to the side by Dudley and his friend.

"Hey, ready to play Harry Hunting, Harry?" Dudley howled with laughter, as did the boy beside him. Harry just scowled, and made a note to run when they got to the park. He knew he would out run Dudley, like always, and he would hide somewhere. Possible in a tree, because he knew Dudley couldn't climb.

He would have to just play it out.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved

A/N: So, once again, thanks to those you that alerted. And, also, super thanks to the reviewer, history! Just so you know, the story is going to take a huge turn in this chapter, and is the main reason why I didn't skip the last chapter- this chapter continues off the last. Ready? (Sorry about the month long wait everyone...)

**Chapter Three: Saved**

The car stopped at the park, and Harry leaped out of it, breaking into a full run. He was smaller and much, _much_ faster than the other heavy-set boys.

But, that also meant that they were much, _much_ stronger than Harry. He would have to find a good hiding spot before they had a chance to catch up with him.

Sadly, trees were out of the question today. All of the lower branches were gone, probably due to parents complaining about their kids climbing them (around here, if something was too much fun, it had to go). While Harry looked around for another spot, he ran. He kept running until he was at the edge of the park, where he stopped. He was wondering if he would be better off going back to number 4 Privet Drive, when he was suddenly grabbed.

"Too slow, Harry!" Dudley laughed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that his aunt and uncle had probably left with the car, because this park wasn't too far away from home.

But that train of thought left him as soon as one of the boys punched him. He still remembered the last time they caught him, and he still had bruises. And to think, the day hadn't been all that bad- until now.

This all came back to the fact that Harry _hated_ birth- with more passion than ever. Another punch, and this time he fell to the ground, rocks and gravel cutting into his shirt, and sinking into his skin. He was vaguely aware that one of the boys was throwing rocks at him, covering him in more bruises.

Harry wished that what that Luna girl had been talking about was true- that he could throw hexes at these "Muggles" as she called them. He wished that he could just summon magic to him and make them go away, make them hurt...

And then, it happened. He felt something surround him, engulf him. He was wrapped in a shroud of Darkness, and then it lifted from him- the other two boys couldn't see it, but they could see that the rocks where no longer hitting Harry. The rocks, instead, bounced off of the Darkness and hit the ground. Harry still wished them pain. He wished to hurt them.

The Darkness obeyed, and stretched, gaining claws. It then lunged forward to attack.

Severus Snape walked through a Muggle community, seeking the Dark magic that he felt erupt earlier, fearing it was the Dark Lord, trying to rise again.

_Why on Earth he would wish to rise in a Muggle town, I would not understand,_ Severus thought, shaking his head. He knew that it was not probable that the Dark Lord would rise again this soon, but he still had the fear, and so he continued onward. It was not at Lord Level, but it was much stronger than a normal adult wizard, and close to his own power.

The magic lead him to a play ground, where two boys were running cowardishly away from a much smaller boy.

A boy that was giving him a headache, and stank of Dark magic.

Snape took a few more steps towards the boy, taking a closer look. The boy had messy black hair, and broken glasses, falling from his face. His clothes seemed as if they were seven sizes too big and ripped, and every bit of skin that Severus could see was covered in bruises and cuts.

Severus stepped on something, and the snapping noise alerted the boy. His eyes were emerald green and filled with hatred and anger, and then with nothing but shock and fear. He takes a step back. "Go away! I- I didn't do anything… I don't know what happened…"

Severus studies the boy. The magic was certainly his, but he was no Muggleborn. It was possible that his parents had never told him of magic, is he was half-blood. Perhaps his mother was Muggle and father a wizard, and the father was dead, or vice versa.

He suddenly realized, though, the boy had a horrid resemblance to his ex-rival, James Potter.

Trying to show no emotions, Severus takes three deep breaths. "What is your name, boy?"

"Harry," the boy answers, shaking. His voice quivers, and he looks down, hanging his head.

Severus nods; he expected it, once recognizing the resemblance. "Harry Potter?" he questions.

Harry shifts. "Yes." His eyes widen. "You know them. I- don't tell them, please! I- never mind, Dudley's probably already told them… I'm going to be kept in the closet for at least three days for this one, no coming out for anything…"

The boy mumbles off to himself, the hate and anger returning to his eyes. The Darkness spreads around him like wings, claws back, ready to strike at command.

"The closet?" Severus narrows his eyes. Though he did not like the boy's father, he had no reason to dislike the boy. The boy's relatives, on the other hand… "I do not know your guardians, Potter, but I knew your parents. And I do not believe they would like to have you living with people that lock you in a closet. Come, we shall go see them now."

Harry frowns at him. "You knew my parents?"

Severus nods. "Your father, James Potter, and your mother Lily Evens Potter. Now, if you would lead the way." It wasn't a question; it was a command, but a soft one. Harry nodded and walks, Severus close behind him. Neither knowing that this would be Harry's last time to see the Dursleys.

Harry had never seen anything magical before.

So, obviously, when they had arrived at the Ministry of Magic, he was fascinated.

"Harry!"

Said boy looked over, to where his name was called. It was a woman, who was currently rushing over to them. She got down on one knee and placed his face in her hands. "Oh, dear," she mummers. "You're covered in dirt and bruises!" She frowns at him, and then looks up. "Severus. You took him from those Muggles?"

Severus nods. "I did. I also plan on adopting him- the reason we are here now."

The woman stood back up, to be level with Severus. Harry stares at the woman, not listening to the conversation. Who was she? He knew her for somewhere, but where-

The ice cream shop! Luna's mother- the woman who read about him.

The woman smiled down at him. "Harry? Do you remember me?"

Smile or no smile, she looked worried. For some reason, Harry didn't want her to worry. He wanted her to know that he remembered, and that he was fine, but he couldn't remember her last name for the life of him!

"Luna's mother," he blurted. He could feel his face heating up. She smiled softly at him.

"Crystalist Lovegood. It's nice to see you away from those Muggles, sweetie."

Harry didn't say anything. He looked to Severus, who sighed. "Crystalist, why don't you take Harry to see your daughter? I am going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to see they can do about this."

Crystalist nodded, and took Harry's hand. "Harry, dear, do you want to go play with Luna?"

Harry looked up at her, his small face covered in dirt and grime. "Okay," he replies.

Crystalist took out her wand. "First, let's clean you up a bit. _Scourgify!_"

Harry felt as if his body was being scrubbed all over. He was sure he was pink by the time it was finished. Crystalist smiled. "Good. Let's go, now."

The woman offered him her hand, and he took it, hesitating only slightly. It was quiet while they were walking. Harry nibbled on his lip, wanting to ask questions, but holding his tough.

"Here we are, Luna, sweetie, you remember Harry. We saw him just a bit ago."

Luna jumped off of her father's lap, her long blonde hair bouncing. "Hi, Harry. It's great to see you. Ooh, your aura is so pretty and strong now! Are you going to stay with us? I would love to play with you sometimes."

Harry tilted his head. He had no clue what an aura was, but he would take it as a compliment- it sounded like on. "Um, I dunno. It'd be nice to play, though; I've never played with any other kids before."

Crystalist gasped from behind him, and snapped hushed words to her husband beside her. Then, seeing that both children were watching her with pensive looks, she smiled. "Harry, that man that was with you, Severus Snape, is going to try to adopt you. If he can do that, then we will make sure that you come over to play as often as possible. How does that sound?"

Luna and Harry both smiled at that. "Come on, then, Harry. Let's talk."

It seemed so adult like, that Harry couldn't believe it. Was this how kids really acted? Dudely and his friends sure were different, if that was the case.

Luna led him to a bench, only two down from her parents, but it was far enough to where they would be seen, but not heard. Luna smiled softly at him, and took his hand.

"Do you have any questions about magic, Harry?" she asked.

Harry took this into thought. What did he need to know about magic? Everything, he realized, if this was where he was born. He thought that he would start with simple things, and things that bothered him.

"Why does it seem like everyone knows who I am? You, your parents, Mr. Snape- why is that?"

"It's because you defeated the Dark Lord, Harry. You're the boy-who-lived. Though, there is reason to believe that the Dark Lord is not completely dead, and you are the only one who can save us all from him. That scar on your forehead is what was left. He killed your parents."

Harry's eyes darkened and his magic spread like wings again. "He- he's the one that left me to the disposal of my aunt and uncle?"

Luna shook her head. "No. That was the former Headmaster of Hogwarts," she explained. Harry looked at her, vacantly. "Hogwarts is a magical school, we start going once we turn eleven, and go seven years. There are four Houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. You'll love it."

Harry took that information and put it away. He would need it. "And the Headmaster- what happened to him?"

"He died. He was a great man, really. He made good things happen, and got rid of bad people."

Luna stared into space after that. Harry smiled at her. "Thank you," he said, quietly. Luna took no sign of hearing him other than taking his hand into hers. Harry smiled a bit, than looked around him. There were a lot of people here, walking in different directions. There were lifts in the corners. Suddenly, Severus emerged from one, approaching the Lovegoods.

There was a short discussion there, and then Severus was in front of Harry and Luna. Severus kneeled. "How would you like to come live with me, Harry?"


	4. Chapter 4: New Possibilities

A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for coming to read! I'd also like to thank my reviewers, and everyone that alerted. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

Note that I skip a year in this chapter, for those of you who skip over little details like that.

**Chapter Four: New Possibilities **

Harry loved living with Severus. He got to read all he wanted about the Wizarding World, he got to go play with Luna every week, and he got to learn things in his lessons that Severus taught him.

Today was the day he got to visit Luna. Tomorrow he got to pick out any book and read it all day, the day after he would give Severus an essay on what he read. The rest of the week was spent learning things.

Harry had been living with Severus for a year now. He knew this routine well, and he loved it.

"Harry." Luna's dreamy voice was music to his ears. He loved Luna; she was like a little sister to him.

He smiled softly at her. "Hi, Luna. How are you doing today?"

Luna's eyes always seemed a bit glazed over to Harry, they were like her father's. She looked mostly like her mother, aside from that. Her mother was less dreamy than Luna or Xenophilius, and more aware of things. Her daughter got her since or things from her, no doubt. They all believed strongly in the creatures they researched and looked for, though.

"I'm fine. Have you learned anything new, lately?"

They usually talked about what Harry learned, and then went to play Exploding Snap, or Wizard's Chess.

Harry liked this.

"Lately I've been looking into pureblood traditions and manners. It's different. I like it, really."

Smiling, Luna reached for Harry's hand. "Want to go play Exploding Snap?"

They usually talked longer. Harry shrugged it off, it was probably because she knew all about pureblood things, she herself being pureblood, and walked inside with her, where the adults were.

"-was thinking, Severus, he should get to know more children, be more exposed. Luna can't be his only friend- you don't want to find him talking to ghosts, or Nargals, now do you?"

Harry pulled Luna behind the wall, and they listened to their elders from there. Luna looked at him, confused, but said nothing.

"I'm not sure if I can do that. He usually comes here every time I meet with Lucius. I am not sure how well Draco would get along with Harry. It either would go brilliantly, or horridly."

"Who are Lucius, and Draco?" Harry whispered to Luna.

She tilted her head. "The Malfoys, I believe. They are purebloods, as well."

Harry had read about the Malfoys. They were nasty people. They supported the Voldemort- no matter how many times Severus asked him to simply call him the Dark Lord, Harry preferred his chosen or given name, Tom Riddle- and their crest motto was _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper,_ which meant _Purity Always Conquers._

They seemed like bad people. Why would Severus be meeting with them?

"-you know. Lucius wasn't always that bad- oh, Severus! Don't you give me that look, I knew him in school. He only wanted to please his father!"

"Pleasing his father or not," Severus said sharply, "I know Lucius well, and am still unsure of how he would react if I told him about adopting the boy-who-lived! I do not know if he wanted to support the Dark Lord, or was simply and blindly following his father-"

"Well, you won't find out unless you go speak with them, now will you?"

Crystalist was their voice of reason. She always was whatever it came to. Harry turned to Luna, who appeared to be whispering to the chair. He didn't think much of it, Luna always talked to furniture. She talked to the walls and floors as well. "Luna?"

"They say that you should tell Severus you want to meet the Malfoys. Do you want to meet them, Harry?"

Did he want to meet them? Harry still didn't like that. He wasn't used to it, being asked what he wants. He felt like a burden whenever that happened.

"You shouldn't," Luna whispered. "Everyone should have comforts. You want to meet them? It would help Severus if you told him that."

Harry nodded. "Se-Severus? It- I… Meeting the Malfoys, that is…" Harry frowned. The adults looked at him.

Shifting, Harry continued, locking his eyes on the floor. "I would like to meet them," he finished, whispering.

Crystalist made a sound of triumph. "There you have it! Harry will meet Lucius and Narcissa, and their son, Draco."

Severus grunts. "Tomorrow, then."

"I'm supposed to read tomorrow!"

Eyebrows raise, and Harry ducks his head, blushing. "Sorry," he mummers.

"You can play with Draco, instead, Harry. We will come up with a new schedule."

Harry still was a normal little seven-year-old, at times. He was shy, helpful, and sweet. He wasn't much for playing games, unless they were with Luna. He mainly liked reading, and learning things. He always asked intelligent questions.

Other times, he wasn't close to a normal boy. He never threw tantrums; he would be extremely quiet, much like Severus, when angered. Harry's books were never child books, other than when Luna had once asked him to read her The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

No, Harry was a strange child, Severus had known that. He was Dark, and Light at the same time. Though, he did have a strong since of justice.

Severus fire-called Lucius early that morning, after pondering on Harry a bit.

"Severus, nice to hear from you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I am coming by, with my charge. Have Narcissa and Draco ready."

With that, he ended the discussion, and pulled away from the green flames. The last thing he saw was Lucius' shocked face.

"Well, I will have to explain more once I get there," he muttered to himself.

"Severus? Are we to be departing?"

Severus winced at the formal tone of voice- no, Harry was not normal at all. Sighing, he nodded. "We will be Apparating there."

Harry frowned. "It'll be Side-Along with you?"

Nodding, Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and they Disappirited to the Malfoy Manor.

"_Harry Potter_, Severus? You could have at least warned us."

"There was no time for that, Narcissa. I did not know if you would accept the boy."

The tall woman smiled sweetly at Harry. "He'll make a good playmate for Draco. Someone smart, not like Goyle and Crabbe's boys. Though, Arabela Zabini's boy is wonderful, he needs to be exposed to other boys as well. He adores Marguerite Parkinson's daughter."

Severus frowns. "Those are all Dark pureblood children, Narcissa."

"And that is why little Harry will be such a nice change!" Narcissa turned to Harry. "It's nice to meet you, love."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy. I hope the stars have led you on a blessed journey, so far."

Narcissa grinned. Her pureblooded son knew nothing of manners so old. Lucius nodded in approval in the background, while Severus only shook his head.

"Yes, yes, of course. Would you like to meet my greatest blessing?"

Harry took a deep breath. He knew that this would be coming; it was time for him to meet the Malfoy heir. "I would be greatly honored, Mrs. Malfoy."

She smiled softly at him, than snapped her fingers. "Dobby!"

There was a loud _crack_ and the house elf appeared. "You called for Dobby, Mistress Malfoy?" Dobby said, bowing, in a squeaky voice.

Narcissa smiled at him. "Fetch me Draco, Dobby. Now," she demanded.

The elf bowed even lower, his nose pressing against the floor, and Disappirited.

Harry had watched the exchange in wonder. It was the first time he'd ever seen a house elf in person, and the first time he'd ever seen an elf-master exchange. The masters weren't usually nice, he remembered reading. The Malfoys known for that especially- if an elf talked bad about their masters, or disobeyed a master, they had to be punished.

Harry frowned, remembering that he'd once read about the house elves going mad from the punishment. They would beat their heads against something repeatedly until a master told them to stop, usually.

Moments pass, and, finally, a boy with white-blond hair appears at the top of the staircase. He seemed to be the same age as Harry.

The boy continues to tread down the way of the stairs. "You wished to see me, Mother?" He hops over the last step, his eyes traveling from Narcissa, to Lucius, Severus, and then Harry.

His eyes land on his mother- only for a second- to see her nod. He nods back, and his gaze snaps back to Harry.

Narcissa noticed this. She smiled kindly at her boy. "Why don't you show Harry to your play room, Draco?"

Harry could practically feel the glow of excitement wave off the boy. Harry studies the other, carefully, but the only display of this excitement was the widened eyes, and the slight twitch upward of his lips.

"Of course, Mother."

And the tone of his voice, it very much of that excitement.

The boy turned around completely and started going back up the stairs, not waiting to see if Harry was following. Harry looked back to Severus, who nodded to him, and then followed the other boy.

Once reaching the top step, the boy turned fully around to face Harry.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said, with a snobbish air, "we should be friends now."

Harry smiled a bit. "Alright," he replied. "Let's."

And then Draco's excitement really showed. He beamed at Harry, and grabbed the latter's hand. "Let's go play, then!" he shouted. He dragged Harry into a white room, with three large chests in a corner.

"Those keep all of my toys, and over there-" he pointed to a small caldron with Potion ingredients thrown over a child's table- "is my Potions kit. For kids, of course."

Harry looked around the room. To the left was a large chair and a love seat- both white, with small blue prints of something ever-shifting on them- and a book case behind those.

Draco caught Harry staring at it. "That's where my parents sometimes read to me. Usually Father sits in the chair and Mother in the love seat, with me. Those books aren't really kid books, but history, and potions, and charms, and Dark Arts, and things like that. I don't really like children books. Do you?"

Harry smiled at Draco's endless babble. "No, I'm not interesting in them," he replied.

Draco grinned. "Good. Vince and Greg like them, and so does Pansy. Millicent and Blaise don't really care for them, either, but they think they're all good fun. _I_ find them boring."

Harry took Draco's hand in his and led him to the chair. "I'll grab us a book then?"

Draco stared at him, perplexed, and nodded. "Um, alright. A book. You like to read, then, do you?"

"Yes, very much so."

It was silent, after that. Harry shifted through the books, before finding one on magical creatures, which seemed to specialize in snakes. "Care to read this one?" he asked.

"Snakes- you- that is- do you like them?" Draco stammered.

Harry nodded in reply. "Indeed. They're interesting, don't you find?"

Harry gestured for Draco to move over, which he did, and Harry sat next to him. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Severus waited until he heard the door shut to face Narcissa and Lucius. "Well?" he asked, cautiously.

"The boy is bright, Severus. Also, he is powerful. Soon enough, he will be as strong as the Dark Lord! He may even surpass him." Narcissa looks thoughtful as she considers the last part. "He will be a fine young Lord."

If Narcissa was impressed, then Lucius was also impressed. Truly, the woman was in charge in this house hold- the Black women always were. Severus admired her for that, seeing as Lucius was also strong willed.

"Are you, perhaps, thinking about forming an alliance with him, dear?" Lucius spoke, his voice carrying throughout the room.

Nodding, Narcissa replied: "When he if older. It would be too much to put onto the shoulders of a seven year old, no matter how mature.

Speaking of, Severus, how _did_ you come across him?"

Recalling the story, Severus frowned. "About a year ago-"

"A _year_? And you've only told us about him _now_?"

Glaring at Lucius- if Draco became a drama queen, his parents would share equal blame- Severus drawled, "Yes, Lucius, a year. I was unsure if I should tell you or not because of you being the Dark Lord's personal favorite. Now, may I continue?"

Without waiting for an answer, he continued on. "I discovered him about a year ago when I felt a strong pull. An intoxicating, overwhelming power, Dark as it could possibly be.

"I found, later, that it was only Dark, because Harry wished to inflict pain. He wanted to completely _destroy_ his cousin, and his cousin's little friend. They were kicking him, and throwing things at him. He was covered in dirt and bruises, some older than others.

"The Dark magic was surrounding him, protecting him. It was stretched out in a defense/offence position. At first, it appeared only to be shielding Harry, but then it lunged forward and attacked the other boys."

Narcissa and Lucius looked thoroughly impressed. "Well, the boy is something, isn't he?" Lucius asked.

His wife agreed. "We will be siding with him, Severus. We were looking for a way out of the Dark Lord's clutches, anyway."

Severus nodded. "Good. Now, shall we get the boys?"

They walked up the stairs, not talking. The only noise was coming from their soft footsteps.

Once they reached the top of those beautiful while stairs, they continued walking. The walls were white, with paintings sneering and sniffing and talking amongst themselves, staring openly.

"Not very Malfoy-like, staring like that, now is it?" Lucius snapped. Narcissa rose her nose in agreement.

They continued walking until they got to a door, with a silver knob, looking like all the rest. The only difference was that they could hear noise coming out of this one, soft talking, seeming further away from the door.

Opening the door, they peered inside.

"There are many types of snakes in the magical world, but the biggest and most dangerous of them all is the Basilisk also known as the King of Serpents. The Basilisk can grow up to fifty feet in length, and is a dark green color with large yellow eyes. These eyes have the power to immediately kill anything that looks into them. If the victim looks indirectly at the Basilisk's eyes-"

The scene in front of them was cute. Harry and Draco were curled up on the chair together, Draco resting his head on Harry's shoulder, and Harry holding a book in his lap, reading the text.

"Harry," Severus said, "it's time to leave."

Harry stopped, mid-sentence about how Dark wizards were the first to breed Basilisk, and looked up, frowning. Draco looked up, too, eyes wide, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Mother, can't Harry stay the night? Please?"

Narcissa nodded. "Of course he can, darling. Severus, I know how you'd like to keep Harry around you, so we'll set up a guest bed for you as well. I'll alert the house elves." She walked briskly away, leaving Harry, Draco, and the two men to stare after her.

"That woman decides everything herself, doesn't she? She didn't check with either of us!" Severus frowns. "She's always like that, isn't she, Lucius?"

Said man nods. "Yes, always. Boys, you can go back to your reading, now."

Harry focuses back on the book. "Herpo the Foul was the first to breed a Basilisk.  
"Breeding of a Basilisk was banned Medieval times…."

Severus closed the door, sighing. "Well, Harry did really want to read today."

"About snakes? The boy is interesting, Severus, but do you not think he is too serious for someone of his age?"

Severus walked towards the stairs. "I do think he is too serious. He doesn't know how to be a child, though. He was being chased and beaten by other children his age, and whenever he _did_ try to be a child, he was locked away in a broom closet."

Lucius was seething. "That is _despicable. _They could have turned him into a squib!"

Narcissa was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "He is going to turn into a fine leader," she said.

The two men nod in agreement. "Once he's grown up, physically," Lucius adds.

"-it is common for a Runespoor to remain stationary for days lost in-"

"Harry?"

Harry looks to his right. Draco was no longer lying on his shoulder, but, rather, staring expectantly at him.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Let's go play. I have broomsticks, enough for us and thirty more, at least. Please?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

Today was filled with so many new possibilities.


	5. Chapter 5: Learn to Love Birth

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for your reviews, and for the alerts, as well as waiting patiently for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! And remember: I love to hear your thoughts!

**Chapter Five: Learn to Love Birth**

Today was Luna's birthday.

Harry hated birth, still, but this was different. It was Luna's birthday. It was special, and Harry needed to get something for her….

"Severus, sir, what do you think Luna would like as a birthday gift?"

Severus barely looked up from his book. "Why don't you make her something nice? You know what kinds of things that she enjoys."

Harry was pleased with this answer. He went back to his room and got his self-inking pen, and a piece of parchment, and began to write out ideas.

Luna liked simple things. He wrote that down. She liked all colors, and none, at the same time.

Something simple –Harry had to keep that in mind. What was simple? Not too many colors –maybe no color?

Something clear, then! And see through –something that had purpose, though…

A clear, crystal ball –hallow, as well. What should it do, though?

Luna would like it just like that, nothing added, as long as it was made from magic. Something that she can talk to…

A feedback ball? Maybe it should be something like that? She would enjoy it. A gift just for her –something only she can talk to and have response from…

But, no. That was _too_ simple. Even though Luna would love and enjoy it, it wasn't enough.

Luna _does _like colors. Maybe he could have it change colors, and put on a pretty color show?

Yes, that would be perfect! Luna would love that. It was simple, and yet complex and Luna would love and enjoy it.

"Severus, may we leave now?" Harry asked, after finally finishing the ball.

Severus glanced warily at the empty crystal ball in Harry's hand. "Of course," he responded.

Harry found that he was right. Luna loved it.

* * *

"Harry?"

Said boy looked over to his friends, Luna and Draco. They were both glancing at him expectantly, waiting on him to give the instructions.

Harry nodded, and they set to work.

Today was special. Today marked two years of being away from those dreaded Muggles. They were going to spend it doing magical things only, to celebrate Harry's gain of the magical world.

As of now, they were going off to pick some magical fruit from the Lovegood garden, which would serve in a potion they would be making.

"No, Luna- it you pick it like that it could implode!"

Harry turned to see a panicky Draco staring at Luna in horror, gesturing her to lower her silver knife. "Harry," he called, voice wavering.

"Luna, turn the fruit sideways, and cut the stem at a 45 degree angle. Alright?" Harry instructed.

Luna nodded, and did as told. "That right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, and Draco sighed in relief. "Now do that about eight more times."

Draco stiffened and glared at Harry. "_What_ are we making, that calls for so much damned fruit?"

Harry smiled. Draco was always overly wary when it came to Luna, and it made him become a bit rude. Harry found it endearing.

"Just a complex potion, Draco."

And that had Draco become more uptight.

"I don't understand _why _we can't just send a curse upon them…"

And Harry was getting tired of Draco suggesting that they curse people.

"Draco, this is about me being thankful for coming into my magic. Not chanting something and sending it out to eat brains."

"But they have such _small_ brains, Harry, it wouldn't really matter-"

Something explodes, and Draco screams.

The boys look over to Luna, who is covered in orange gunk, blinking up at them. "Oops."

Draco's eyes narrow and his mouth opens, but Harry cuts him off. "Luna, maybe you should collect the peppermint, and Draco should cut those?"

Luna nods, and Harry mutters a quick _Scourgify_, successfully cleaning her, and she scurries off.

"It didn't kill her. That's surprising."

"You're just a ray of sunshine and happiness, aren't you?" Harry snaps in reply.

The boys glare at each other. This would be a long day.

Harry understood that Draco just really cared for him, but why did he have to insist on revenge? Harry was perfectly fine brewing up a growth potion.

"What does it grow?" Luna asked.

"It grows any kind of plant you want it to, in a very short time period," Harry explained. "Herbalists love it."

Draco frowned at the both of them, stopping his chopping temporarily. "Can't that be very dangerous?"

Harry nodded. "Of course it can. But, no worries, we won't be using it. Mrs. And Mr. Lovegood will."

Draco did not understand. "Why are we doing this is there's no need?"

"There's no need for _us_ to use it," Harry replied, "but Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood will certainly use it, correct, Luna?"

Luna nodded absently. "Harry, I do believe that this knife wishes to be sharpened. It's complaining about how dull it is."

Harry cast a spell to sharpen it.

"Oh, it's very pleased now, Harry."

Draco snorts. "_Pleased_, she says. It's a bloody knife, not a human."

"It's a magical knife, Draco, and magical things have personalities and feelings, in case you don't remember-"

"I remember just fine, thank you!" Draco snaps.

Harry sighs, letting the subject drop.

"Oh, Harry, this is wonderful. I was wondering what you kids had been doing…"

"You're welcome, Mrs. Lovegood. I wanted to brew something complex today, so I figured that it would be better if we were to brew something that someone could use."

Crystalist leaned down and pecked Harry's forehead. "Well, thank you very much for that." She got back up. "Luna, dear, time to come inside. Boys, you can stay and play out here a bit longer."

Luna takes her mother's hand, and they both go inside. As soon as Harry's sure that the door is completely shut, he turns to Draco. "_What_ is your _problem_?" he growls.

Draco narrows his eyes dangerously. "You! You're my problem! This-" Draco wildly gestures to the portion set behind him- "is not healthy! You shouldn't remember this day! Or, suppose you can't get it out of your head, shouldn't be flying around on our brooms, and having fun? _Not_ brewing complex things that very well may explode and hurt one of us if _one little thing_ goes wrong?"

Harry took Draco into a hug. "Draco, I know, but potion brewing is something that makes me happy, and remember all the bad things as well. It's a bit like cooking, and I had to do that for them every day. That's why I'm doing it like I do."

Draco grips the back of Harry's shirt desperately. "Harry, I just want you to be happy."

"As long as you're my friend, I will be."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco looked around, sleepily. "Where's Harry?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He had just woken up, and, at least on his birthday, he expected to see Harry as soon as.

Narcissa smiled sweetly at her son. "Harry will be joining us soon, dear."

Draco frowned, but didn't say anything. He climbed into a chair and started eating his breakfast.

Soon, there was the distinctive _pop_ of Apparition. Draco looked around wildly, before seeing Harry. He frowned at him. "What took you so long?" he grumbled.

Harry smiled at him, and held up a gift. "Happy birthday, Draco."

With that, Draco was clinging to Harry. "Thank you," he whispered.

Once the boys were upstairs, Narcissa turned her glare to Severus.

"I said you were to have him here by seven, and you show up at seven _thirty_!"

Severus frowned. "Harry insisted on having Draco's gift made before then. It's made by magic, and he had yet to complete it."

Lucius looked interested. "What did the boy make?"

"A simple book. He remembered Draco saying how he liked fiction books, but not children ones. So, he made him a book that will lay out a fiction story with whatever Draco wants. It will depend on the mood that Draco's in, how the story will go on."

"I don't understand. There are already books like that, but they are hard to make, and take very complex magic. Surely, Harry couldn't have made a book in only thirty minutes." Narcissa looked upstairs, pursing her lips. She doubted her words, Severus could tell.

"He was working on it yesterday, as well. It took him a while to figure out what he wanted to get Draco."

"The boy is quite great," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa nodded, not taking her eyes off the stairs. The boy was not only great, but magnificent.

"The boy will be a wonderful leader one day."

"He knows of his responsibilities," Severus announced. "He is displeased with them. He doesn't wish to lead anyone. He wants to help, but in a way where not everyone will be looking after him- if he was a leader, people would sacrifice themselves for him. He does not wish for that to happen."

Narcissa frowns. "Well, he will have to get over that. It would be our choice, and he is meant to be in the lead."

Lucius silently agrees with his wife. Severus does not word his concern any further.

* * *

Harry was peacefully sleeping, when someone climbed onto his bed. He kept his eyes shut.

The person wobbled a bit, trying to stand, and then steadied. They begun to jump, and Harry snapped his eyes open.

"Happy birthday, Harry!"

Harry's body is being jostled around, and he tries to steady himself. While doing so, he turns every which way and he sees Luna standing be his bedside.

"Draco, stop!"

Draco does so, and sinks down, lying next to Harry. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry frowns. "What's so happy about it? It's just another day."

"Harry, you're walls and floors really like you… As do your desk and bed. Oh, and your quill seems very pleased as well, how nice…."

Draco ignores her. "Harry, it's your birthday. The day you were born! It's a great day, you should be happy. I'm sorry about waking you, if that's what upset you-"

"No, that's not it." In fact, Harry was quite pleased that they came to see him in Spinner's End. "It's just, I hate my birthday."

Luna looks up. "How come, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't want to tell them about his hatred of birth, or how his birthday was usually treated with hate, making him do more chores than ever, making him do things that he wasn't tall or strong enough to do, and then punishing him because of it.

"I just don't see the point of celebrating something like that."

Draco frowned. "But, you celebrated my birthday, and Luna's birthday. Why not your own?"

Harry shrugged again. "It's different. You both are more important-"

"Harry James Potter! Don't talk like that. You are important. And a great person. And we love you."

Harry smiles. If given the chance, Draco would go off in a long, dramatic speech.

"… And Luna and I wouldn't-"

"Thank you, Draco. And you, too, Luna. How about we go do something, then?"

Draco grins and gets up. He jumps out of the bed, and runs to the door, pulling Luna behind him.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Harry. We have brooms outside, and we can go play before Mother and Mrs. Lovegood make us come back inside and eat the cake they made."

Draco wrinkles his nose. "Be careful of that thing, Harry. So far, it looks really gross."

With that, Draco pulls Luna out of the room and slams the door shut.

Harry smiles to himself, happy that at least, on this day, he'll have people he loves and love him back surrounding him.

He was finding reason for birth to not be so hated.

Maybe he could learn to love birth.


	6. Chapter 6: A Truly Happy Birthday

A/N: Ah, yes, another chapter. I will take this time to thank you all for alerting, and reviewing!

This chapter came out quite smoothly. I'd like to also thank my Muse, who will always make my chapters beautiful, at least to me.

Thank you all who take your time to read this! Remember, I enjoy feedback, good or bad.

**Chapter Six: A Truly Happy Birthday**

Harry and Draco had an argument.

Neither boy wished to see the other afterwards.

While Draco wanted to be alone and sulk in his room, Harry would go to Luna and sulk or ask Severus to give him challenging potions to do.

* * *

Harry scanned carefully over his book, face pulled into concentration. Severus watched him from twenty feet away, head held high, looking over in approval.

Harry pulled away from the book and grabbed a small bowl and an even smaller crusher. Severus continued watching, not interfering.

Harry placed lavender and rosemary into the bowl and began to crush them. After he finished crushing the plants, he lit the sage with his magic and threw it into the caldron.

"To purify," Harry announced, turning his back to grab the rest of his ingredients.

Once finished, Severus went over to the potion. "It is a lighter purple than it is supposed to be, Harry. This is probably caused by the extra ingredients that you used."

"I know, sir. If I may explain?"

Severus nodded.

"I noticed that the Calming Draught that you assigned me was a bit weak in calming. The extra ingredients will make it taste and smell better as well as make it stronger."

"Harry, I assigned you a potion of lower level, and you, without looking at a book, made it a much higher level."

Severus was impressed –not only was Harry already on a higher level of Potions than other children his age, but he was making them higher without even really realizing what he was doing.

"It may have just stuck to my mind, sir. I was reading some of your Potion books the other day."

Severus pursed his lips. This boy was possibly too brilliant for his own good, sometimes.

* * *

Draco sat in his room, pouting. Lucius and Narcissa spied on their boy from the door of his bedroom.

After a few more minutes of watching Draco fidget around on his bed, and pace around his room, Narcissa pulled her husband down to the main room.

"We need to contact Severus," she said.

"But Draco said—"

"_Obviously_ he didn't mean it, Lucius! He's practically on strike! He refuses to leave his room and he hardly eats—"

"Cissy, who is to say that Harry would even come over after that argument; they both seemed determined to never see one another again!"

"We have to at least _try_, Lucius. I'm going to Firecall Severus right now."

Lucius pressed his lips together and said nothing more. Once Narcissa made up her mind, there was no stopping her."

Narcissa did as she said, and Severus's head appeared in the green flames.

"Narcissa, thank god. Harry—"

"Draco's not leaving his room and he's hardly eating, Severus. Bring Harry over _now_."

Severus frowned. "I would, but he is with Luna right at the moment."

"Where?" Narcissa demanded.

"His room; the last time I checked up on them, they were talking."

"Fine. Once Luna goes home, have Harry come over. Under_stood_?"

Severus simply said, "Of course, Narcissa," and ended the connection.

* * *

Luna played with her ball, watching at the colors exploded. She brought it with her everywhere, ever since Harry had given it to her. She looked up. "You're distressed."

Harry bit the inside of his lower lip. "It's Draco. We haven't spoken since our fight."

Luna nodded, her eyes glazed over. "The Wrackspurts made your brain fuzzy, and they're probably still affecting Draco. You should give him something, to ward them off."

Harry frowned. "I don't want to. He started it."

Luna looked back down to her ball. "Feugo thinks that it should be ended, no matter who started it."

"Feugo? That's Spanish for firework, yeah?"

Luna answered with a nod.

"And Feugo thinks I should make Draco something to ward off the Wrackspurts and make up with him?"

Luna nodded again. "It is almost his birthday, isn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Five days until."

Luna nodded. "I think Mum is waiting outside the door for me. I'll see you in a bit, Harry."

Harry frowned at her. "Yeah, Luna, see you in a bit."

* * *

When Severus tried to make Harry go to the Malfoy Manor, he refused. "Not until his birthday," Harry said, and disappeared to his room.

To say that Narcissa was displeased with Severus when she heard this would be an understatement.

"Not until _his birthday_? Severus, I don't know what you're thinking, but this is—"

"He's making something."

Narcissa blinked. "Well, if he attends to make up with Draco and come baring gifts, then I suppose that it's fine."

With that, she pulled her head back and ended the connection.

* * *

Come Draco's birthday, Harry had his gift ready. "Severus, can we go now?"

Said man looks up from his book. "And where, might I ask, are we going?"

Harry frowns at his guardian. "Draco's house. Today is his birthday, remember? He'll be awake in a few minutes, sir, now can we _please_ go?"

"Harry, we don't have to show up before Draco wakes—"

"Sir, please."

Harry's wide eyes made Severus give in. "Yes, alright. We'll take the Floo."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, how good. Draco isn't up as of yet, but it's nice of you to come early."

Narcissa had been ready to greet Severus and Harry since the crack of dawn. He looked beautiful in a long light blue dress, and her hair in tamed curls framing her face.

"You look lovely, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said shyly. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to intrude in Draco's room."

Narcissa waved towards the stairs as if to say "Go on, then."

Harry smiled gratefully and rushed to the stairs, tightly clutching his gift.

Narcissa followed his every movement. "They better make things right," she announced, and then led Severus to the main room.

* * *

Harry watched Draco sleep, noticing how every line of worry or anger would not cross over his face while he was sleeping.

His bed was grand, and followed the rest of the house by being a light blue. The wood was probably cherry wood, and everything clashed with it, but yet, at the same time, went with it perfectly.

Draco's breathing hitched, and he moved around, a frown gracing his face.

"'S bright," he complained. "Dobby."

The little elf appeared in the room with the usual soft 'pop'. "Young Master calls Dobby?"

"Please do something about how bright it is," Draco whined, his eyes never opening. He throws his covers up over his head.

Dobby snaps his fingers and adjusts the blinds, making it darker. Then, with another 'pop', he Disparates.

Draco sighs and lowers his covers. His eyes open and he sits up.

"Harry birthday," Harry says, quietly.

Draco's eyes widen, and then narrow. "What do you want?" he snaps.

Harry gets up and walks over to Draco's bed. Then, he places the present on Draco's lap. "Just to say happy birthday and to give you your present. I hope you like it."

Draco eyes the wrapped gift warily. Slowly, he opens the wrapping paper, and the box. He lifts up the gift and smiles.

"You made this, did you?"

Harry nods. "I've been working on it all week. Luna actually gave me the idea. I made it to keep away the Wrackspurts."

Draco doesn't falter at that, just keeps smiling. Harry takes this as a good sign and keeps talking. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Our fight was stupid."

Draco nods. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have said all of those things."

Harry just smiles. "How does it feel to be nine?"

"The same way it felt to be eight."

"Only two more years until Hogwarts," Harry says, smiling.

"You'll be to top of all of our classes."

"You don't know that."

"You will be."

"And you'll only come second to me?"

Draco nods. "Blaise will probably come right after me, if not tied with me. He's cool, you'll like him."

"Will I?"

"Yes. At least, I hope that you do. I hope that we all get put in Slytherin together."

Harry frowns. "What if I want to be in Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff?"

Draco frowns. "I could understand Ravenclaw, with how smart you are, but you aren't blind, like Gryffindors are. And you are just and kind, like a Hufflepuff, but I don't think that you will be."

"My parents were both in Gryffindor," Harry whispered.

Draco blinked. "Yes, but not everyone goes into the House that their parents were in."

"You think that you will, though."

"Of course. I always do whatever I can to get my way, don't I?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, you do. And you're very good at it."

A strand of Draco's hair fell onto his face. Harry hid and resisted the urge to push it back. Instead, Harry frowned. "Why do you have your hair so long?"

"Mother likes it that way."

"Everyone always mistakes you for a girl."

"Yes, well, I'm very adorable, and most people think that only girls can look this adorable and neat."

"If you say so."

"It's true!"

"So, you're saying that if you cut your hair to my length, that people would still think that you're a girl."

"Yes."

"Can we test that out?"

"Mum!"

Harry just laughs, and Draco pouts.

Harry shifts on his feet, until Draco's stomach growls.

They both just look at Draco's stomach for a few moments, than Harry pulls on Draco's arm. "Let's go downstairs and eat."

Draco looks down at the present in his hands. "I love it, Harry. I really do."

Harry smiles softly. "Then put it on, and let's go."

Draco runs his fingers over the pendant, than nods. "Okay."

"I'll go so you can get dressed."

Harry turns around and walks to the door.

"Harry? Will you stay so we can walk down together?"

Harry turns back around and goes to sit in the chair that he occupied earlier in response. Draco grins and rushes to get dressed.

* * *

"I hope they aren't in the process of killing each other," Severus drawls.

Lucius chuckles, but Narcissa glares at them both.

"This is important, you imps! They need each—"

"Mum! Look at what Harry made me!"

The adults turn to see Draco rush down the next few steps, and to his mother's side. He holds up the clear, and very light, blue star pendant, with colors swirling around in it.

"That's beautiful, darling."

"Harry made it for me."

"You said that already, sweetie."

"If breakfast ready? I'm hungry."

"It's in the kitchen dear."

The boys rush off to the kitchen, and Narcissa turns to the men. "See? They're perfectly fine."

* * *

Harry frowns. "Why does it look happy?"

"Because you're nine now, and it's happy that you're a year older."

"Do I have to eat it?" Harry asks.

Crystalist looks down at Harry. "No, I suppose you don't. May I ask why you don't want to?"

"Because then it wouldn't be happy anymore."

Harry slides off his chair, and goes off to look for Luna. Crystalist turns to her husband. "When will Severus arrive with the Malfoys?" she hisses.

Xenophilius just shrugs and goes back to his magazine.

* * *

"Harry, are you alright?"

Luna has that dazed look in her eyes, but Harry knows her well enough to know that it's just how she is.

Right now, the two are in the front yard, Luna sitting, Harry pacing.

"Draco was here to wake me up last year. Where is he? Do you think he's mad at me again?"

Harry continued pacing back and forth in front of Luna, whose eyes followed his every move.

"I' m sure that he's on his way."

Harry stopped pacing and nodded to himself. "Right, right, you're right."

Luna just watched Harry slump down on the ground in front of her. He toyed with grass.

"Harry, Luna, Draco's here!"

Harry stands up and turns around just in time for Draco to knock him to the ground.

Draco tightens his hold on Harry's neck, and cuddles closer to him. "Happy birthday," he whispers.

Harry nods. "Yeah," he says, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist, "it is."


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding

A/N: As usual, thank you all for reading, reviewing, and alerting. I hope you enjoy the chapter, but be warned, there is a bit of sadness in this one.

**Chapter Seven: Understanding**

Draco paced. Harry wasn't here, and he was awake. He's been awake for an hour now. Where was Harry?

He stopped pacing, suddenly, and looked to his door. Maybe he should go downstairs?

"Dobby," he called.

The little house elf popped into the room, and bowed. "Yes, Young Master Malfoy?"

"The time, what time is it?"

Dobby cast a charm, looked to it, and then vanished it. "The times is seven fifteen, Young Master Malfoy."

Draco nodded. Okay, so Harry wasn't so late after all. He would be here any moment. "Dismissed, Dobby."

The house elf bowed again, and popped out of the room. Draco paced, again. Then stopped. Should he be dressed and ready for when Harry came?

He nodded to himself. Yes, yes, that was a great idea.

So he did that, finally slipping on his pendent that Harry gave him last year, and walked downstairs.

Only to see Harry and Luna already there and sipping tea.

Harry noticed him first and grinned, waving to him. "Happy birthday, Draco!"

Draco was torn between pouting and running over there and hugging Harry, then, less gleefully, Luna as well.

He settled for walking and giving them both small hugs, then dragging them outside to play.

After a bit, he realized that he was having more fun in this moment then he would when he was dragged to the Parkinson's house, or the Zabini house, or the Bulstrode house, or the Crabbe house, or the Goyle house. He realized that this would be the best part of his day, simply because he had his Harry and Luna by his side.

And he understood they were all he needed.

* * *

"I worry too much about Draco sometimes," Narcissa stated.

The woman across Narcissa frowned. "You wouldn't have to worry so much about him if you just cut his hair. Pansy asked me the other day if Draco was male or female."

Narcissa frowned. "They've been playmates for years, Marguerite. How did she not know?"

Marguerite merely shrugged. "It's the same mistake I had when I first met him! He looks like a girl, Cissy. Surely you've been made aware of this?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied, thinking of Harry. "I have. I'm going to have him start slicking it back soon."

"Sweet Merlin!" the woman exclaimed. "Please, _please_, for the love of Dark, do _not_ allow that to happen!"

Narcissa sniffed. "Lucius did it when he was in school."

"Yes, he did," Marguerite agreed, "and no one realized just how handsome until he stopped. Besides, Lucius has more masculine features than sweet Draco."

"Draco's features will become more masculine," Narcissa argued. "Just wait. Once he gets on the Quidditch team."

"You believe that he'll get on it? What position will he play?"

"He usually plays Chaser, and his other two friends play Seeker and Keeper."

Marguerite's eyebrows faded into her blonde hairline. "I always thought Crabbe's and Goyle's sons would play as Beaters."

"They do."

"Arabela's son plays Chaser."

"Quite right."

There was silence, then, slowly, Marguerite spoke. "Who are the other two, Narcissa?"

"Severus Snape's charge and a young pureblood girl," Narcissa replied.

"Severus has a charge? You are joking, aren't you?"

Narcissa gave the other woman a look. "Of course not. The boy is wonderful, you may meet him sometime."

"Sometime soon?"

Narcissa smiled. "Oh, the possibilities!" she exclaimed. "Draco, honey, time to go visit the Zabini's."

Draco bid a quick good-bye to Pansy and rushed to his mother's side. "Thank you for having us, Mrs. Parkinson."

"Anytime, Draco," the woman replies calmly.

"See you soon, Drakie!" Pansy called.

Draco wrinkled his nose at the nickname, and tugged on his mother's sleeve. She gave a quick nod, and they Disparate.

* * *

Harry stood in his room. He was ten now. Only a year left until he got his letter.

Would Draco still hang about with him if they were in separate Houses?

Harry shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying about that right at this moment; he should be worrying about the cake he was baking.

And so he did, mixing certain ways, tossing the ingredients in certain ways, and then, finally, setting it in the oven for a certain amount of time.

He had gotten up extra early and cast a silencing charm on Severus's door, as to not wake him up.

He wanted his cake, and he wanted to be the one to make it.

For some reason, Severus would not allow Harry near the kitchen. Perhaps it was because of what Harry had told him about the Dursleys, but he had always kind of liked cooking. It gave him time to sit and think.

And he did think, once he got to the icing—the icing is always the part where he allowed himself to relax and think, simply because it was the simplest and he didn't really have to pay attention to what he was doing.

Harry still didn't like celebrating his birthday so much, but at least now he would not be punished for it happening any longer. He can still remember the way that even Dudley would scamper away from Harry, because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would work him so hard.

Sometimes, Dudley would come out, to make Harry mess up on his work. Then Harry would be punished for that, locked in his cupboard with promises of nothing to eat for certain amounts of time.

Harry's magic lashed out, then, because Harry was upset. It destroyed the vase Narcissa gave Severus, dead flowers inside.

Harry smiled at that. He remembered the way Severus immediately put poison in the water, and put his finger to his lips towards Harry once Narcissa was not looking.

Harry smiled shyly and watched, fascinated, as the flowers withered and faltered and browned. When Narcissa turned back, to admire them, she was in shock for no less than two seconds. Then, after that, she ranted about how immature that was of Severus.

Severus, as a defense, called upon Harry as a witness that he did nothing to them. Harry agreed, lying, but Narcissa gave up and nodded, believing him.

Harry frowned, now, at the memory. If Narcissa believed him, either he really _could_ be Slytherin. After all, Narcissa could almost always tell when someone was lying.

He stirred the icing a bit more, then, deeming it finished, stopped. He cast a cooling charm on it then continued to watch the cake.

He cast a quick time charm to see how much longer he had until the cake was ready, and then, carefully, he removed the cake, using a levitating charm.

He was happily icing the cake when there was a _'pop'_ of Apparition.

"Severus is Harry—oh. Hello Harry." Crystalist looked at Harry strangely. "Where is Severus?"

Harry pointed to Severus's bed room. Crystalist frowned. "You've must have been very quiet while doing this, then."

"No, not really," Harry replied, thinking about how he destroyed the vase.

Crystalist frowned. "Luna," she called.

Luna appeared from behind her mother and smiled, holding Feugo. "Hello Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Luna." Harry continued icing the cake, silently breaking the charm he had cast on Severus's walls.

When Crystalist knocked, Severus awoke with a curse.

Harry smiled, understanding that his curse was different then his Uncle Vernon's. He Summoned a spoon and scooped up some icing, giving it to Luna, and went back to icing the cake.

* * *

Luna looks around, clutching Feugo. "Mum, where are Harry and Draco?"

Crystalist puts another ingredient into her experiment. She backs away slightly, but then relaxes once everything appears fine. "They are on their way, dear. Severus Firecalled saying that he and Harry would be running late and the Malfoys sent an owl, saying that they'll be here soon."

Luna nods, and looks out the window.

"_Take me out there, Moon Child,_" Feugo whispers.

Luna nods. "Mum, I'm going to take Feugo outside."

Crystalist nods, placing her goggles back into place over her eyes. "Remember not to touch the Dirigible Plums, okay, sweetie?"

Luna nods, and skips out of the house, Feugo in her hands still.

"_Moon Child, be careful. That step could take your sweet life if you miss it._"

Luna stops, and examines the step. It was, indeed, steep. She carefully jumped down from it and looked to her ball for approval.

"_That's a good girl_," the ball purred. "_Now, please, set me down. I want to roll around a bit_."

Luna sat down on her knees and placed the ball in front of her. She pawed at it, gently, making it roll back and forth.

Feugo's insides erupted with pinks, blues, greens, and purples, showing that he was pleased. Luna stared off into the distance.

"Feugo, do you think Harry and Draco really like me?"

Feugo's colors went still. "_Why would they not, Moon Child_?"

Luna shrugged. "I think Harry does, truly, but I'm not sure about Draco."

"_The blond one, yes_?"

"Yes."

"_I believe that he may not have, at first, from what you've told me, but from what I have seen, the blond one seems to think kindly of you_."

"Really?" Luna queries, tilting her head to the side.

The ball's insides become colorful, this time with orange added. "_Of course, Moon Child_."

Luna smiles softly, and opens her mouth to speak-

"Luna!"

She turns, at the call of her name, and sees Draco standing behind her, alone, holding a wrapped gift.

"Hello, Draco, how are you today?" she asks.

Feugo rolls to get her attention and Luna scoops him up.

Draco eyes the ball, and holds out the gift. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Brilliant," she replies, airily. She takes the gift. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be waiting until we cut the tarts. I do hope Mum got pudding…"

Draco gives her a strange look, than laughs. "I think that she did."

"Oh, good. I wonder when Harry will get here."

Draco looks around. "Harry's never late." His brows furrow together. "I wonder what's going on."

There's a '_crack_' and Harry's twenty feet away, Severus holding his hand tightly. "Go play, then," Severus mutters, letting go of Harry and walking to the house.

Harry smiles. "Happy birthday, Luna."

"_Sweet boys_," Feugo purrs. _"Very sweet. Play, Moon Child, have fun._"

Luna goes to hug Harry. "You turn eleven this coming up year. I won't get to play with you or Draco anymore."

"Yes you will," Draco says. "When we come home for Christmas and Easter break."

Luna looks back to Draco again. "Promise?"

"Of course, Luna!" Harry says. "And you can owl us, too."

Luna smiles, understanding that they were true friends, and Feugo becomes purely pink and blue. "Thank you."

* * *

It was a sad day—a day that nobody saw coming.

Luna was shocked, and Xenophilius was broken.

Crystalist had died, and today was her funeral.

Harry held Luna close the whole time—both of them were there when it happened. Crystalist and Xenophilius were experimenting again, and Harry and Luna were talking a few feet away from them. Xenophilius turned his back to get something, and Crystalist had added something—and it exploded, instantly killing her.

And Harry and Luna had both saw it.

Draco tried his best to understand their pain, but he didn't. He wasn't as close to Crystalist as they were.

Luna held Feugo on her lap with her free hand, while Harry clutched the other. Everyone was dressed in white, as Xenophilius requested.

"White, not only for death, but for rebirth as well," Harry explained. "Simplicity, cleanliness, and peace. Mainly peace. It can also mean mourning, which is what we are doing here."

"We are mourning her death, by being here?"

Harry nodded. "She wouldn't have wanted us to mourn her for weeks. Just a few hours, then we will celebrate her freedom."

Draco had nodded, thinking that was a good idea. He liked the idea, and would remember to put that in his will.

Draco and Harry both stayed up with Luna all night, because they weren't allowed to go to the after party.

Harry had picked up a book, then thought better, and put it back down. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Luna replied, rolling Feugo around the ground in front of her.

"A story game. Someone will start, then we'll pass it to the other, and so one. How does that sound?"

After a bit of convincing, everyone agreed.

Harry ended up recording it, with a self-writing quill and a few blank pieces of parchment.

Eventually, they all fell asleep, cured together, understanding that death was something that would happen to everyone eventually, some sooner than others.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

A/N: Finally, updated! Well, I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter Eight: Hogwarts**

Draco had been waiting, ever since the day he turned eleven, for this to happen.

A school owl came sweeping into the manor landing next to Draco. Draco, hiding his excitement, gently took the letter and fed the owl a piece of toast.

He quickly opened it, after making sure it was for him, and the insides read:

_To: Mr. Draco Malfoy  
Malfoy Manor_

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates of which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. _

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Snape_

Draco blinked stupidly at the signature. That was Severus Snape's signature. And name.

"Mother!" Draco called, glancing warily at the letter.

Narcissa came into the room, and Draco handed her the letter wordlessly. The woman scanned the letter, her brows rising ever-so-slightly.

"Well," she said, "I suppose Severus finally took McGonagall on that Professor thing. I wonder what he'll be teaching."

"Potions," Draco supplied. "He likes Potions."

Narcissa smiled at her boy. "Probably," she replied. "Now, how about wee go see Harry?"

"You're going to be teaching? What will you teach?"

Severus sighed. "Potions, Harry. They already have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Minerva has been wanting me for quite a while now. I shall also be Slytherin's Head of House."

Harry frowned. "What if I'm not in Slytherin?"

Severus rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Who gave you such an idea?"

"You said that my parents were in Gryffindor." Harry shrugged.

"What House you will be in is not in your DNA."

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, making it even messier. He saw Severus glaring at him, and shrugged. "So?"

"So," Severus replied, testily, "it means you will not be going into Gryffindor. The only Gryffindor thing about you is how you'd sacrifice yourself for someone you cared about."

"So?"

"So _what_, Mr. Potter?"

Harry shrugged. He didn't understand why he was the only one not going into the House that his parents were in. Draco would be going into Slytherin. All of Draco's other friends would be going into Slytherin. Luna would probably go into Ravenclaw, like her parents. So why couldn't Harry go into the House his parents had been in?

Maybe it was because he was living with Severus.

Harry shook his head. Not _everyone_ went into the House that their patents did. Severus was right, it wasn't hereditary.

"So, when are we going to Diagon Alley?"

Harry hadn't seen Draco at Diagon Alley, or when he went to King's Cross train station. Severus had to drop Harry off, then Apparate to Hogsmade, in order to help prepare for the Welcome Feast.

The only problem? Harry had no idea how to get to Platform 9 ¾.

"Come _on_, we don't want you boys to miss the train!"

Harry's head whipped to where he heard that. They had horrible disguises as Muggles, so Harry knew that they weren't. It was a family of red-heads. He walked over to them, pushing his cart.

"Excuse me, ma'am, do you know how I can get to the Hogwarts Express?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes, dear, of course. You're first year, too, then? Alright, just watch the twins. Fred, George, go on!"

"_I'm_ George, Mum! He's Fred! And we call you our mother…" The twins shook their heads in mock-shame.

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry, George."

He grinned. "Just kidding, I am Fred." He ran straight to the wall, vanishing out of sight, his twin, laughing madly, doing the same.

"See how it's done, dear? Go on, and make sure to get a running start!"

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, and ran.

He kept running, almost knocking into the twins.

"Whoa, there! Slow it down; you're here now, yeah?"

Harry opened his eyes, not remembering closing them. He offered them a small smile.

"Come on, then, we'll help you with your bags!" the other one said.

Harry followed them, trying to figure out a way to tell them apart. They walked the same, talked the same, they were the same height. What was different?

They lifted Harry's trunk and put it up. "Here you are!"

"An empty compartment, all to yourself!"

Harry brushed his hair out of his face. "Thank you," he said.

The boys stared dumbly at him. "You- You're-"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded, thanking them again, and went into the compartment.

Once again, he was alone. And where was Draco? He hadn't seen him, wandering the train, or outside, in the train station. He missed his best friend.

The door slid open, and another redhead peeked in. "You don't mind if I sit with you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm Harry."

"Ron," the other replied, grinning. "So, uh, what House do you think you'll be Sorted into?"

Harry shrugged. "Both my parents were in Gryffindor, but my friend said that doesn't matter, and I'll either be with him, in Slytherin, or in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah? My brothers said they'll disown me if I'm in anything _but_ Gryffindor." Ron frowned. "All my family's been in Gryffindor, so it's a bit frightening. Mum said she wouldn't disown me, but I don't really believe her."

Harry noticed that Ron grimaced slightly at the mention of Slytherin, but was pleased that he didn't say anything against it.

"So, Harry, who's your friend?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Again, Ron grimaced.

"He's really nice—so are his parents. I know they did some bad things in the War, but they regret it."

Ron nodded. "My dad said Malfoy senior is being nicer at work."

The boys talked, mindlessly, about lots of things. Harry had ordered things from the trolley, and shared them with Ron, when it came by. They were munching on chocolate frogs, when a frightened boy opened the door.

"Have—have you s-seen a toad anywhere?" he stuttered.

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"Oh, no! Grams is going to kill me!" The boy ran out, tumbling over himself.

They exchanged confused looks. "That was…"

"Unexpected?" Harry offered.

They started laughing.

"I mean, come on, a toad? Rats are better than that!" Ron gestured to the cage by his side.

Harry nodded. "My guardian got me an owl." He waved towards the bird.

The boys soon lapped into conversation again, until the door, again, slides open.

It was a bossy looking girl, with frizzy brown curls and buck teeth. "Have you seen a toad anywhere?"

"No," Harry replied. "A boy just came about a bit ago, asking. We'll come find you if we see the toad, though."

The girl nodded, scanning them both. Her eyes fell on Harry's forehead.

"You have a scar."

Harry nodded. "It's shaped like a lightning bolt."

"You're in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_!"

"I know. And a few other books, according to my guardian."

The girl nodded. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you."

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

She nodded. "Well, come find me if you see that toad…"

They nodded.

"She seemed…."

"Bossy?"

Ron nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

The door slid open again.

"Harry! I was looking everywhere for you, prat!"

Harry grinned. "Draco! Come sit down with us." He pats the seat next to him.

"No, come on. I have an empty seat in another compartment for you."

Harry sighed; he knew Draco wouldn't want him making new friends. "Draco, come sit down with us."

Draco only glared at Harry. "I'll see you at the Sorting, then."

"Hissy fit, much?" Ron asked.

Harry only nodded. It would be a long year.

"Granger, Hermione," Severus called.

Harry frowned. He'd have to start calling his guardian "Professor Snape" soon.

He looked back to the scene, grimacing. Hermione seemed to be arguing with the hat. Finally, it exclaimed "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione bounced off the stool and skipped towards the loudest table.

Draco was still not talking to him, and he was a few people ahead, talking with a dark skinned boy that Harry assumed was Blaise Zabini. Harry was jealous.

Ron nudged him. "I'm surprised she didn't go into Ravenclaw; she seemed so smart!"

Harry nodded. "Same here. I'm surprised that Hagrid didn't sink our boat. I thought we were going to die when he got in it with us!"

Ron snickered behind his hand, and Harry turned his attention back to the Sorting.

A girl with wavy dirty blonde hair walked up, confidence showing through every one of her steps. She sat on the stool, her eyes raking through the crowd. They settled on Harry a few moments, and then went back to searching.

The hat, Harry noticed, was taking much more time with her than it did with most others.

Finally, her eyes settled on someone beside Harry and Ron. He looked over and saw a short blonde girl that looked scared. He looked back over to the girl on the stool to see that her eyes had moved to the Hufflepuff table, to a pudgy girl, with dark hair and bangs almost covering her eyes.

Suddenly, the hat straightened, and exclaimed "SLYHTERIN!"

The girl blinked. Pure rage covered her face for half a second, and then went blank. She turned on her heel and walked over to the table clapping the loudest.

Harry looked over to the Hufflepuff table again and saw that the pudgy girl looked like she was near tears.

Harry talked to Ron, until he heard a familiar name. "Malfoy, Draco."

The hat, Harry noticed, was barely put on Draco's head when it exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry noticed that Draco's hair was shorter than it had even been, and was slicked back, as Draco walked to the Slytherin table, smirking.

"Mattern, Victoria."

The blonde girl went up to the stool, shaking. Her eyes darted back and forth between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table. "HUFFLEPUFF!" it exclaimed.

The girl ran over to the table, tripping a few times. She embraced the pudgy girl, and they both looked over to the Slytherin table.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

Harry knew that name—that was the girl Draco talked about. She had short hair, and a hard face. The hat was fast, once again, and exclaimed "SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry."

Ron gave him a rough pat on the shoulder. "Good luck, mate."

Harry nodded. "You, too," he muttered, walking up to the stool. His face was blank, but his mind was swimming. What if he went into Slytherin and Draco was still angry with him?

The hat was placed on his head.

It hummed.

"_Well, smart, just, brave, sly. You could be in any of the Houses._"

"But?" Harry whispered.

"_But you can only be in one House! Let's see… You have a thirst for knowledge. Alright, I'm narrowing it down between Ravenclaw and Slytherin…_"

Harry sighed, and waited.

"_You know, you're a very powerful boy, yet you usually hide all that power…_"

"It's better if I do," Harry replied.

"_Better be_, SLYTHERIN!"

Severus hummed in approval. "Go on, then, Harry."

Harry looked up at him, nodded, and then carried on to the clapping table, choosing to sit next to the blonde girl because Draco still wasn't looking at him.

"I'm Harry," he introduced.

"Diana. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Those two Hufflepuffs your friends?" he asked.

She straightened. "Is that a problem?"

Harry shook his head. "They look nice."

Diana shrugged and looked away, her fingers tracing the table. "We lived in the same neighborhood. We used to eat together every night, and if one of our mums were taking too long to cook, we'd all chant 'Feed us, feed us, feed us!'" She laughed. "I had never even heard of magic until this summer. My parents freaked, then made us go school shopping right away. I was just lucky that Tori and Crystal were witches, too."

"You're Muggleborn? There's never been Muggleborns in Slytherins before."

Diana shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to broadcast that I'm Muggleborn."

The Sorting when on, and, soon, a girl with long black hair plopped next to Harry. She glared at them.

"I'm Harry, and this is Diana," Harry offered.

She stopped glaring right away. "Keller."

"It's nice to meet you, Keller," Diana smiled. "I hope we share a room together."

"Weasley, Ronald."

Harry whipped his head around, just in time to see the hat straighten and exclaim "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girls and Harry continue talking, until McGonagall begins her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" She scanned over the crowd. "It's nice to see you all tonight. I know that you'd all like to go ahead and eat, so I'll run over a few rules.

"First, a reminder: the Forbidden Forrest is _forbidden_. And Mr. Flint would like to remind everyone that anyone caught out wandering the halls after midnight will get detention!

"On a lighter note, please welcome our two newest professors: Professor Snape, potions master and Slytherin's Head of House." She waited until the cheers for Slytherins died, then continued, "And Professor Quirrell."

She waited, but there were no cheers, just polite claps. "And now, please enjoy your dinner!"

Food appeared on the table, and everyone dug in.

"So, Harry," Keller mumbled around her mouth full of food, "do you know anyone here?"

Harry nodded, swallowing some food. "Draco Malfoy is my best friend, but he's angry at me right now. And I made friends with Ron Weasley on the train."

"The snotty looking blond boy, with his hair slicked back?" Keller replied.

Harry nodded, and Diana snickered.

"I don't like him," Keller announced.

Diana raised a blonde eye brow. "You don't know him."

"He's angry with Harry for no reason!"

Harry shrugged. "Draco gets angry about small things, often. It'll be fine within a day or so. Anyhow, how do you plan to hang out with your friends, Diana?"

Diana chewed on her lip, and then shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll study with them. Can we eat at other tables?"

Harry shrugged. "You might just want to meet up with them outside the Great Hall then go to the Hufflepuff table with them."

Diana nodded, and Keller snorted. "Hufflepuffs?"

"Oy," Diana said, warningly.

Keller shrugged. "Okay, okay, play with the little Huffies!"

This caused them all to burst out in laughter.

They finished their food shortly after, and followed prefects to the common room in the dungeons.

"It gets cold down here, but you'll get used to it," one of them said. "Just layer some clothing."

"The password is Pride," another added.

Everyone walked into the common room. "Girls, follow me."

"Boys, follow me."

Harry waved good-bye to Diana and Keller and followed the boy prefect.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Potter, and Zabini: you guys are sharing this room. Go to bed."

The prefect walked away.

Draco was the first to walk in, followed by Crabbe and Goyle, then Harry and Zabini.

Everyone went to claim their beds; Harry made sure to get the one closest to Draco. Zabini was on the other side of him. When they were all dressed in proper night clothes, they crawled into bed.

"Oy, Potter."

Harry turned over, to see Zabini. "Yeah?" he asked, yawning.

"Look, I know Draco is mad at you, but I have no reason to be, and he usually talks so highly of you and all, so… I'm Blaise Zabini, call me Blaise. It's nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, too, Blaise, call me Harry."

Blaise nodded. "We'll have a fun first day tomorrow, Harry. But right now, I'm going to bed."

Harry nodded. "G'night."

There was so much change around Harry, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
